


Meenah: Resist the urge to cry.

by the_foxiest_box



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Sadstuck, WHOOP THE UPD8 BROKE ME SO I VOMITED SADSTUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxiest_box/pseuds/the_foxiest_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hasn't even been that long. Only about ten minutes. But what does time matter to you anyway? Being dead, you don't usually keep track of time. This is something that you can't take your min off of, however. Something inside you wants to say that she'll be back, even though you know she's gone. All you want is to see her face again, to giggle to with her again, to tell her how much you glubbin' love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meenah: Resist the urge to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look. Les8ifins sad stuck!
> 
> (I am so sorry)

It hasn't even been that long. Only about ten minutes. But what does time matter to you anyway? Being dead, you don't usually keep track of time. This is something that you can't take your mind off of, however. Something inside you wants to say that she'll be back, even though you know she's gone. All you want is to see her face again, to giggle to with her again, to tell her how much you glubbin' love her. 

_i aint gonna glubbin cry over her_

Now deserted and alone in the world of dreams, you walk nonchalantly through the memory of the castle. Sure you're upset... but you can't cry. You haven't cried since you were 4 sweeps old. ... At that time she'd been there for you. ... Right there when you needed her most... Perhaps you'll find someone else to love you. Nah... everyone else thinks you suck...

_its not like she was my only reel frond or somefin_

You slowly pass into a memory of her hive. Damn, it's been forever since you remembered this place. Her old things are lined up along the sides, neat and perfect, just like her. But... You don't know what to think anymore, really. Was the sweet and prim side of her an act? ... Was she always this awful underneath? Why would she just leave you like this? Everything seems different now. You just want your best friend back.

_nope not gonna cry. never._

You're quick to brush away the stupid tears that have built up while you were walking. Stupid Serket... Why are to still thinking about that? You need to get over it, and that's not gonna happen by crying! You know the drill... condescensions don't cry... Especially not you...

_im just fin. im okay. im... such a glubbin mess without you serks 38(_

Damn it. The scenery switches to the watery beaches of your old planet, as the first fuchsia tears fall from your face. You didn't even know ghosts could cry. Apparently they can. You angrily rub your eyes under your glasses. Stupid, stupid, stupid Serket!! Did she even love you? What did she think all those "i love ya, serks" meant? Apparently they must have meant nothing...

"Yo, Peixes girl, where the hell'd you go so fast!?" You hear Aranea's voice, only it's meaner, a bit more threatening.

"It's none a' your business, Serket Dupe." You humph and sit down in the sand, looking out to the sea.

"Suit your self, dipshit." You wait until her footsteps are inaudible to start sobbing. 

You quickly begin breaking down and bawling like a stupid wriggler. That's what you are. You're a wriggler with your your Serks. She was... the light of your life. Now everything just seems dark and broken. Without her you feel like... nothing. Void. In between sobs and sniffles you try to imagine her arms around you. Maybe if you imagine hard enough, you'll go back to a time when she could have held you in her arms. She would convince you that you weren't a baby. She would stroke your head and tell you how everything would be okay.

_serks clam back. 38(_

_i miss you. i dont wanna keep being undead without you._

_..._

_love ya serks._


End file.
